


(Covers) "What is Past is Prologue" and "The Glory of LoVe" by Scandalpants

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: What is Past is Prologue:Future fic, takes place seven years after the season finale. Veronica and Logan are 26 and living in New York.The Glory of LoVe:Future fic: Logan and Veronica have been back together for four years now, after they got their happy ending in 'What is Past is Prologue". Things have been going well, but this new case will bring up lots of questions.





	(Covers) "What is Past is Prologue" and "The Glory of LoVe" by Scandalpants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalpants/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What is Past is Prologue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/420128) by Scandalpants. 
  * Inspired by [The Glory of LoVe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/420131) by Scandalpants. 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/44834144872/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/43972892135/in/photostream/)

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

* * *

 

 


End file.
